The 12 Minute Ban
The Twelve Minute Ban refers to the period of grief experienced by MeinKraft2397 following brute NSFW Rules enforcement on the part of PlatinumBass. Upon posting "Uncensored Spongebob Schlong" and being snitched on by user Cheeki, MeinKraft2397 and co. were met with a gruesome struggle to substantiate his innocence of mind at this time. The ban - which originally PlatinumBass intended to be a week long sentence for "Uncensored genitals" - took place between the exact times of 07:27:39 and 07:50:32 GMT on the 26th May 2019. Alternate accounts unaccounted for, 22 minutes and 53 seconds passed before a new judgement was made. Thus, it can be said it is in fact not a twelve minutes long ban. Background In the chat there was some tense foreplay prior to the climactic moment of reckoning. It was of sensual erotic nature which set a bad precedent regarding PlatinumBass not appreciating NSFW content. MeinKraft2397 and his brother Foster Kia had been producing excessive botspam to an incriminating degree, only increasing the severity of Cheeki's case. While many image commands were issued to the bot in question Tatsumaki, even several of them correlating to Spongebob Squarepants specifically, only one particular image had set off the alarm for NSFW content rules to come into effect. It was of Spongebob, designated the token of "spongenigga" brandishing his penis from underneath his profaned (and square) pants. This caused a stir to boot, as from here there was interference on Cheeki's behalf; the pair had little time to react when the original bot command and image result were promptly deleted not long after its inclusion. However Foster Kia, describing the pornographic content as "rude" was moreso aghast when Tatsumaki linked the outro music to critically acclaimed show Bear in the Big Blue House. PlatinumBass had his reasons, above the mere policy shtick. He argued at the time it would have been a lose-lose situation whether he belayed this form of shitposting or turned a blind eye. It was strictly impersonal and no offense was meant. It is to be presumed that this was a hard decision even if ultimately PlatinumBass acted on the breach of guidelines. Cheeki virtually feigned innocence and made several jokes and expressions of surprise following the incident. Foster Kia on the other hand was not playing around for long. There was some light discussion as to whether or not there was some sort of trickery involved, but Foster Kia's effortful endeavor to not stray from the topic bore no fruit. This insubstantial thread of conversation pertained to the legitimacy of the aforementioned ban that took place. PlatinumBass answered with utmost care when Foster Kia alluded to the problems surrounding Black Salami. It seemed this punishment was beyond warnings and getting off the hook, though at the time MeinKraft2397 had fallen victim for a mere indirect posting of the "Uncensored genitals". The back-and-forth briefly posited the scenario where Foster Kia had been the one to inquire about dick pics from Tatsumaki. To fully understand the predicament, there had been an ongoing record of these unexpectedly fragrant yet flagrant posts, correlating mostly to banter between Cheeki, Foster Kia and Mein to PlatinumBass' disgruntlement. The many gifs left the moderation in an already fragile state and any further probing at the issue was expected to be of high consequence. The Black Salami Incident which precedes this consequential event explains further the severity of the gifspamming and contesting of authority around the Lounge. It is certain that the parties involved had predetermined fates and further speculation gives rise to the idea there was evidence of conspiracy at work. MeinKraft2397 to this day has a new outlook on others due to his rapid maturity after experiencing new sides of long time friends. Considering he now knows of the true perpetrators, there may forever be a lasting sexual tension between his once close comrades Foster Kia and Cheeki. Other members are mostly indifferent to Mein's newfound wisdom, but PlatinumBass for one had shown true and honest demonstrations that they were in it together. It may not be a sexual relationship, but rather a romantic bond between these two opposites. Unfortunately an admin and a 1337 haxor have no business starting a family together. The final verdict was totally meaningless as the inevitable took place. Mein had utilised his many available proxies to avoid an IP ban and return through his alt. PlatinumBass in submission could not uphold the ban for a week, or even a day with the impending threat of a proxy assault on the Lounge. The powerstruggle at stake over the 20 minute long episode ended up coming down, in tatters. There was a non-comparison of dynamics as well, considering the mistrust between Cheeki and Platinum versus Foster Kia and Mein being biological butt buddies. In utter defeat even an apology expelled from between PlatinumBass' dishonoured lips. Mein had concluded after the ban lost its grounding on his alternate account ds279, that the alltime record he set was a miniscule twelve minutes. Twelve is the natural number following eleven and preceding thirteen, and a product of the first three factorials. It is a superior highly composite number and divisible by two three four and six. There are many reasons to expect Mein used this number, without perhaps comparing timestamps. It is approximately the number of full lunations of the Moon in a year and the number of years for a full cycle of Jupiter around the Sun. The attachment that twelve has to the orbits of celestial bodies, major religions and in effect many systems for keeping the time, makes it clear Mein considers this event of chronological significance. Theorizing leads to an alternate explanation as opposed to the simple justification that it was a randomly assigned number of minutes. it is believed there was time distortion involved to shorten the ban by an unknown user. Many things came from the event, such as Foster Kia's suggestion to shorten a week punishment to a single day if the user apologises. It was given no heed however, and the verdict is there was no lessons learned apart from one. It was not for the most part acknowledged how capable bots could potentially be at returning images of genitalia, but it is forever in public conscience. Celebrations were had, and Platinum took the defeat well. Some reports of an enemy stand were also registered, but this was just Mein's enormous drunk odour. There was a freakout due to his speeddrinking alongside Foster - exactly one beer and four shots of various liquors were had. Revealed to be an alcoholic with high tolerance, he was still able to join everyone in the post-ban celebrations. The Banned Period The ban was of a standard kind, whereas it was quite troublesome for the average Discord user to bypass it. An account by MeinKraft2397 states that the 12 Minute Ban was "an IP ban tied to a specific local address and cookie". This was very much common knowledge to him at the time as well, so over the first few minutes of the banned period he was able to efficiently circumvent isolation from the community. The solution put simply involved the use of proxies, which in Mein's case he had "5 VPNs set up at 7 alt accounts". Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) gave Mein a secure means of accessing the chat several times with his various extra accounts. The National Security Agency had little to counter this cyber assault with at the time considering Mein's large arsenal of weaponry. Some postulation might have led PlatinumBass to conclude he could simply fend off each proxy account's arrival, but his early dismissal of resistance served well to come to a better resolution. Mein's Alternate Account The account that assumed the spotlight amidst the latter half of the ban period went by the name of ds297. Note that it shares a similar series of numbers to MeinKraft2397's username. Not much was discussed as to what the letters D and S were to abbreviate or semble. The alternate account of Mein's had been introduced in the main chat by Tatsumaki via the typical procedure. Their first post was the start of a very brief exchange of less than 50 messages coming from the account alone. Foster Kia immediately understood who had arrived while Platinum needed to verify it for himself. In case they forgot, Mein reminded them that "I do computers". The alt had opened up a small debate of a new ban, the very punishment inflicted on Mein's main account. Foster Kia brought up the possibility to Mein that he would be, to quote, "B A N N E D A G A I N". However this was only picked up by Platinum after some truth came to light. The alternate account was a messenger of sorts to deliver an ultimatum of great magnitude. In as few as those thirty three messages, that were made over the course of the event, ds297 was to act as his own defense in an unexpected new trial of his innocence. The first evidence brought onto the stage of the court hearing was an inconsistency of Platinum's moderation. What appeared to be a demonstration of rules enforcement was belittled when it was revealed that Cheeki had also been responsible for NSFW botspam in chat. Conforming with Foster Kia's statement on the matter, witnesses confirm it was of the "men's locker room thing with the exposed buttocks". PlatinumBass expressed doubt and confusion in this trying time, as a result of his only reason for being there at the crime scene was in accordance to an (at that time) anonymous report. Coming back to the subject of Mein's ban, it was concluded by PlatinumBass that he might as well unban the original victim. Foster Kia in consolation decided to announce that a good means of preserving these NSFW guidelines is to just remove any mistaken posts of mature type. All things said, pornographic content was not a regular occurrence in the Lounge, and Foster Kia was confident this was not going to be common going into the future. MeinKraft2397 was able to provide further comments about the arbitrariness of warring against his proxies, that Platinum would in all cases have a "terrible time blocking my ass". There was also allusion to a possible explanation that could in addition clear Mein's name. A New Hope Reviving the investigation into Mein's supposedly nefarious motivation, some concerning material of unmatched importance came into play. Platinum for the first time in these twenty minutes was taken aback and given clarity as to the mistake he had made. It was when the alt account of Mein had offered the apparent excuse that he was simply playing bets with Foster and Cheeki that it all made sense. "Oh my God, I was set up". It should be taken into account that in capitalising the name of the holy lord God, PlatinumBass had shown he religiously found the road to the answer in this sacred moment that embodied the turning point in what could have been the most puzzling mystery of the Lounge's even then prestigious history. Mein was in agreement and assumed a lighter tone as they each in turn provided context to the events that transpired. They pieced together in no time from this point, less than five minutes before the ban was lifted. Cheeki and Foster had dared MeinKraft2397, knowing full well of Platinum's tolerance of NSFW labelled imagery, to not remove his indirect summoning of the Spongebob Schlong. Mein's character appeal in the court case consisted of his bold and daring personality which resulted in him purposely taking the hit when he was then quickly banned from the chat. Platinum verified this information before relaying the perspective he had on the matter. The story went like this: Cheeki, one of the darers had also in succession sent a DM to Platinum, tatting on his actions. Cheeki's Conspiracy: The Dare The comparison between the darer and daree had become tantamount to the understand of Mein's unfair struggle against the admin. Under any other circumstance, Mein would have deleted the genitalia in question. Foster Kia continued in his part of the story, "a bet's a bet". On the other hand Cheeki's stance in the situation had lost all repute when it many facts of the matter were exposed. Firstly, Platinum was aware he was alerted to the breach of guidelines by one of the darers who brought it about. This hypocritical mannerism suggested very malicious intent to get Mein banned. The message to Platinum in DMs was removed, but the witness despite not being able to share it, had been central to the revelation of Cheeki's crimes. All that this deletion represented was a criminal reflex to retain integrity and it left no doubt in the court's collective mind as to who everyone was in favour of going forward. The motivation was clear; "dude just cant take a good cyberbulling" said the alt, finally. It was the perfect method for Cheeki to get back at Mein for past events, and if it were not for Mein's affinity for computer science all could have been very different and the truth may never have been uncovered. Although there were some incitations of a fight and a second Armenian Genocide of Cheeki's family, most qualms had been settled and on all sides everything had returned a status quo. It must be reiterated however that this attempt on Mein has surely "left him deformed and scarred" as Foster said. The End of the Ban The last words of the account ds279 were a heartfelt departure. There was a discussion of the legitimacy of both Spongebob's penis and bullying having a place in the chat. The alt had become sorrowful that maybe not ever again he may "fap to spongebob". There was no point to them without this. Not much is known about how much this represents MeinKraft2397's views, but it should be taken with a grain of salt. Once again it was brought up that the severity of the ban was a little harsh and the alt made it very clear that his reasons for being banned were vague and would most likely have been due to bullying. Alas it was at least acknowledge Platinum has been putting in a valiant effort to maintain a standard in the chat, be it bullying or penis alike. Cheeki may not have changed but it was for the better that everyone understood eachother's usual habits a little more than prior to the ban. After a moment of realisation that it was a "SPONGE'*****''' penis"'' that caused the dramatic back-and-forth, ds297 ceased to post from then on. MeinKraft2397 was welcomed back to the server, curious as to whether black people were implied. Category:Events Category:Event